1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system for connecting a plurality of controlled devices and a control device on a network, and an identifying method of an operating target device on the network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, networks using IEEE1394 and the like are suggested so as to connect individual devices for communication or for video image in accordance with the wide spread of a personal computer or facsimile to the home and digital video devices for home. The use of the network organically connects individual devices, thereby realizing functions which are not performed by a single device. The physical connection completes between the devices only by coupling connecting lines, thereby solving problems on the difficulty of connecting operation, the complication of setting, and the deterioration in signal quality due to the noises, which are conventionally caused upon transmitting an analog video signal between the devices. Then, it is currently suggested that immediately-spread digital cameras are connected to the networks.
One of the digital cameras connected to the network displays the indication that the operation is OK in accordance with the power on/off or the end of initialization of the device, or displays the operating situation that the command from a host computer is being executed or that the error is generated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-266378 suggests a digital camera for displaying the list of connected functions (devices) and for selecting the function.